


Blindfolded Kisses

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [65]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: It was a common freshman game; blindfold the unsuspecting student outside of the dorms, bring them up to a random hallway, and have them knock on the first door that called to them. It had never been done to Jace, but who was he to mess with tradition.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Blindfolded Kisses

Jace didn’t think it was possible to dislike the one person he _had_ to like his freshman year at Idris Institute as much as he disliked Simon Lewis. He had three-too-many nerdy posters on his side of the dorm and always forgot to pick up his boxers and shows from Jace’s side. He listened to his music too loud and Jace wasn’t completely sure he knew that he was always humming along to the lyrics to every single song. 

On top of that, Simon had the audacity to complain about the entirely less annoying things Jace did. It wasn’t his fault that his rugby gear smelled less than pristine after a match or that he didn’t make his bed (which Jace couldn’t see as a problem because it wasn’t like he wasn’t trying to impress anyone, as Simon often reminded him.)

He was excited to have the dorm to himself, for the first night since they had been matched as roommates, and had just laid down in his bed for a much needed night of the horror flicks Simon never allowed him to watch without headphones, when there was a tentative knock on his door. He growled, an almost feral noise he barely recognized, as he walked to the door and flung it open, a multitude of colorful phrases on the tip of his tongue. 

But he didn’t have time to say anything, as a pair of lips were on his. He didn’t see who they belonged to, but felt a cloth brush the skin of his nose and realized the man was blindfolded. It was a common freshman game; blindfold the unsuspecting student outside of the dorms, bring them up to a random hallway, and have them knock on the first door that called to them. It had never been done to Jace, but who was he to mess with tradition. 

He gripped the man’s slender waist, sliding his hands under the t-shirt the brushed against his knuckles. He was surprised to find a solid, muscled back under his palms and decided whoever it was must have spent at least some time at the gym. The man’s hands were nowhere for Jace to feel, probably too nervous that a stranger was kissing him back, and Jace felt a need to change that. 

His hands slid down the soft skin and gripped at the man’s wrists, pushing the palms up his abs and around his waist before he bit down none too gently on the stranger’s bottom lip. There was a soft moan that seemed to echo in Jace’s mind, a beautiful sound that shot straight down to his groin. The sounds of cheering, catcalls, and whistles broke both of them out of whatever stupor the kiss had thrown them into and Jace struggled to pull away. 

“Hi, I’m–” The man started and stopped so quickly, Jace forced himself to open his eyes. Simon stood in front of him, his cheeks flushed, his lips red and swollen from Jace’s teeth, and when Jace’s eyes dropped, the bulge in his pants was very evident. “Jace?!” Simon yelped as he jumped back, hitting the edge of the door with his elbow. 

“No, I’m Jace. And you’re going to tell your friends goodnight and get your surprisingly attractive ass back in _our_ room,” Jace demanded, no heat in his tone. Simon nodded, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, and he absently waved at his friends until the door closed behind him. 

“We should–” 

“Talk?” Somehow, when they ended up in Jace’s bed, talking was the last thing on both of their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
